The ser
by patilion
Summary: Universo alternativo. Existe magia. Visto mais pelos olhos de um animal que fora banido de seu bando e ajudado por uma humana.E mistérios sobre si mesmo que ira descobrir e todo um mundo novo.
1. Chapter 1

N/A:

Titulo é uma mistura de inglês com português xp Achei que fico bonitinho xp

Universo alternativo. Existe magia. Visto mais pelos olhos de um animal que fora banido de seu bando e ajudado por uma humana. E mistérios sobre si mesmo que ira descobrir e todo um mundo novo.

Legenda:

*pensamento*

No momento é só isso que presisam saber xp

**The ser**

Estava preso. Como fora cair numa armadilha daquelas? Ficava se perguntando. Se afastara de seu bando e acabara preso naquela armadilha de um caçador. Uma jaula. Tentava sair, mas as barras não cediam. Se para um adulto não cedia o que seria para um quase adolescente? Ainda mais sendo o menor de sua ninhada.

Ouviu passos na mata. Era seu fim, mas em vez de um macho era uma fêmea humana. Estranhara, afinal não eram as fêmeas dos humanos que abriam armadilhas ou as botavam. Assim que ela abriu a jaula a atacou num intuito de sobrevivência. Mordera-lhe o braço, quase no ombro. Ela o abraçou.

_***Sera que vai tentar me sufocar?***_

Foi seu primeiro pensamento, porém ao senti-la deslizar sua mão não entendeu. Contudo não afrouxou a mordida por isso.

**-Calma. Está tudo bem... não precisa ter medo**.

Novamente ela deslizou sua mão, agora entendia que aquilo era como um carinho. No qual ela repetiu mais de uma vez. A soltou e olhou-a. Agora via melhor seu par de olhos verdes, cabelos curtos e castanhos e sua leve feição de dor apesar do sorriso.

**-Pode voltar para sua alcatéia.**

Lambeu-lhe o ferimento que fizera. Ela só o estava ajudando a sair da jaula e ele a mordera sem dó nem piedade.

**-Não precisa se preocupar comigo, pode ir.**

Fez-lhe um último afago antes de se levantar e começar a andar em direção a jaula a desarmando e destruindo-a. Ficou assistindo aquilo até ouvir um uivo de chamado. Era de sua alcatéia, estavam a procura dele. Deixou a humana com um último olhar antes de se encontrar com sua matilha.

Sabia que não acreditariam nele se disse o que aconteceu, mas mesmo assim contou quando o Alfa exigiu saber aonde o mesmo se metera. Como previsto ele não acreditou e ainda o repreendeu. Do jeito que as cosas andavam, teria o posto mais baixo no bando.

**-Quantas vezes tenho que dizer pra não se afastar? Vai acabar caindo em outra armadilha dos humanos! Não fora a primeira vez que se afastara.**

**-Mas... a humana me salvou**

**-Humanos não fazem isso! E pare de dizer que ela existe, isso é apenas sua imaginação!**

**-Mas ela é real!**

Se encolheu ao ver a fúria do alfa por ter elevado sua voz. Sabia que contra ele não podia, mas estava cansado do mesmo sempre zombar da humana que o ajudara.

**-Não falemos mais disso E não quero mais saber de você se afastar.**

O tom controlado e perigoso era mais que um aviso, era uma ameaça. Se manteve no bando sem se afastar como costumava fazer. E pela primeira vez, não foi ele a se afastar e nem ser pego por uma armadilha e sim outro do bando. E sua surpresa foi tamanha ao ver a humana de olhos verdes soltar seu companheiro.

A armadilha era uma coisa fina com pontos onde era mais grosso e cheio de espinho, porém ao libertar seu companheiro, ela acabou prendendo o tornozelo, em uma outra que estava escondida na mata. A alcatéia num modo defensivo e achando que ela era dona da armadilha já fechava o cerco nela. A humana tentava se soltar o mais rápido dos 'espinhos'.

O Alfa estava a frente e pronto para atacá-la. O menor do bando pulou na frente do líder, o Alfa, sem pensar muito, o impedindo de dar o golpe, contudo sem sair da posição de ataque.

-**O que pensa que está fazendo?**

**-É ela a humana que me ajudou. E ela ajudou o ....**

-**Não quero saber das suas mentiras. Ela é uma humana como todos os outros. Quer nos matar.**

**-Mas ela não quer isso, quer nos ajudar!**

**-Sai da minha frente e fique no seu lugar!!**

O Alfa tentou passar pelo companheiro do bando e atacar a jovem, mas foi impedido e se engolfaram numa briga. Ninguém da matilha se atreve a entrar nela. Óbvio que o Alfa estava levando a melhor e logo não demorou para o jovem ser jogado para perto da humana, deixando-o sem forças para se levantar. Ainda tentou se erguer ao ver que ele voltava a se aproximar.

A humana pegou gentilmente sua cabeça e pôs em seu colo afagando-o novamente, e começou a murmurar o que parecia um canto. Conseguiu ver sua mão e via-a brilhar. O brilho passou para seu corpo se concentrando em suas feridas. Quando cessou, apesar de ainda se sentir machucado, não havia mais ferimentos em si. Se pôs de pé, mesmo sentindo pequenas dores. Notou que parecia inteiro. Olhou para o bando que parecia agora amedrontado.

-**Você não pertence mais a esse bando. Se aparecer aqui novamente será morto.** - Disse simplesmente o alfa dando as costas.

-**Mas... por que???**

-**Você é que nem ela.**

Foi tudo que disse antes de se afastar e a alcatéia o seguir. Não entendia como podia ser que nem ela. Ficou parado olhando para onde o bando se fora.

-**Pode vir comigo**.

Ouviu a humana dizer. Ao olha-la notou um pedaço de pano envolta do tornozelo e viu que ela juntara o fio com espinhos, enrolando-o em meio aos panos e colocando-o dentro da mochila. Ela começou a andar, mas parou ao ver que o lobo não a seguia.

-**Vamos, pode vir**.

Ele a seguiu quando a mesma voltou a andar, afinal não tinha pra onde ir e não tinha muita experiência de caça. Foi a seguindo até sentir aquela presença estranha. A humana estava indo para onde uma vez seu bando ia, mas de acordo com seu aviso de ter uma presença esmagadora e pelos outros sentirem algo, resolveu não se aproximar do que quer que tivesse naquela direção.

Ao perceber que o lobo ficara pra trás se virou e o viu parado olhando pra frente.

-**Vamos... pode vir**.

Ele recuou alguns passos olhando pra frente como se tivesse tentando achar algo. Ela foi até o lobo e o pegou no colo.

-**Você é meio grandinho.**

Falou ao tentar ajeitá-lo melhor em seu colo. Conforme ela foi andando mais agitado ele ficava. Chegava a tentar pular de seus braços.

-**Calma - o acariciou** – não precisa ter medo.

Ele olhou pra frente e viu algo, era quase que completamente transparente, parecia até uma bolha d'água. Ela continuou caminhando em direção à aquilo. Ele ficou mais nervoso e quando transpassaram a bolha, a presença passara.

**-É só um feitiço pra fazer pensarem que não é bom vir pra cá. **– ela falava e vendo que ele estava mais calmo o soltou no chão – **tem que simplesmente ignorar isso.**

Olhou pra traz analisando a bolha d'água.

-**Vamos** – ela falou.

Passaram ainda por um tempo entre árvores, porém sentiam que mais a frente tinha um bando de humanos. O que se confirmou ao saírem da floresta. Quanto mais se aproximavam, mais ele tinha receio de prosseguir e começou a ficar pra traz.

**-Venha, não precisa ter medo **– ela sorria.

Ainda receoso prosseguiu, contudo agora colado em suas pernas. A humana não chegou a entrar no vilarejo mas, o contornava pela borda.

**-Por sorte minha casa fica na borda.**

Logo a mesma passou por um portão, adentrando no terreno de uma casa pequena. Nenhuma casa ali era grande, só o suficiente para abrigar o numero de pessoas que tinha.

**-Cheguei!** – ela gritou ao entrar.

**-Aonde estava?** – apareceu um macho que quando a olhou arregalou os olhos pelas bandagens – **O que aconteceu?**

Agora realmente notara a idade que ela deveria ter, não era adulta ainda, era jovem, e esse novo ser sim era adulto.

**-Não foi nada sério, Toya** – ela respondera.

**-E que bicho é esse?? Não me diga que ando mexendo em armadilhas de novo? E ainda por cima traz pra casa o bicho que estava preso? Sakura já te disse pra não fazer mais isso! E não quero que traga nenhum animal pra casa, achei que pelo menos isso você não faria.**

**-Mas eu não ia fazer... eu só o soltei e o deixei voltar pra família dele...**

**-Então por que ele está aqui?** – cortou Toya.

**-Bem eu continuei a desarmar algumas armadilhas e novamente tinha um outro lobo preso só que a matilha achou que eu era quem a botou, porém ele me defendeu de eu ser atacada... eu também tinha me prendido no arame farpado... e bem ele foi expulso.**

**-Isso ainda não é desculpa. E o braço? Um arame não poderia fazer um machucado tão grande.**

**-Bem... esse... é que quando o soltei da jaula ele achou que eu era a caçadora.**

Toya não respondeu, foi até eles, pegou o lobo pela pele extra do pescoço e o jogou pra fora.

**-Não vou aceitar esse bicho aqui em casa!!!**

Fechou a porta com violência. Ele ainda pode ouví-la tentando convencê-lo sem grandes sucessos. Como a casa era um pouco a cima do chão deixava um espaço embaixo dela. Dando uma cavada, pode fazer uma pequena toca. Não tinha pra onde ir e como ela não desistia de tentar convencer o tal Toya de deixa-lo ali, não tinha porque sair. Era esperar para ver.

N/A: Espero que tenham gostado desse primeiro cap.

Não sei quando a continuação sai, pois a fic ta meio fragmentada demais na minha cabeça. Sei os acontecimentos que quero que ocorroam, mas tem uns espaços meio grandes entre eles em branco -.-'

Só que como gostei muito da ideia nem quis espera, postei xp Empolgação de autora com fic nova XD

Digam o que acharam o/ e terão seu nome nos agradecimentos xD e dependendo vai ter resposta se eu tiver idéia do que falar xp

ByeBye


	2. Chapter 2

N/A: Lembrando que estamos vendo as coisas na vista de um lobo x) 

TS Cap.2

Descobrira que o tal Toya é irmão dela e depois de uma longa discussão ele finalmente aceitou dar-lhe abrigo.

-**Toma, é comida** – ela botou um pote a frente do lobo, que estranhou o conteúdo** – sei que é estranha pra você, mas é comestível... é comida humana – **sorriu eele começou a comer – **viu? ...hmmm... temos que achar um nome pra você... -** falou pensativa enquanto o

observava.

-**Sempre fui o menor do bando... me chamavam de pequeno – **falou por falar.

-**Pequeno... já sei! Shioran! – **sorriu – **Significa "pequeno lobo".**

Ele parou de comer e a olhou.

-**Que foi não gostou?**

Ele inclinou a cabeça pro lado.

-**Me entende?**

**-Ah! Não, bem sim, mas não te entendo perfeitamente... só capto a idéia do que quer dizer...graças a essas marias-chiquinhas –** apontou para as bolotas em sua cabeça, que prendiam seu pelo – **Eriol me ajudou a criá-las. Elas captam e mandam a idéia do que quero dizer e o que os animas querem falar também, por isso animais podem me entender as vezes, mas você deve me entender perfeitamente pela magia que a dentro de você.**

Só agora reparara em algo, nunca tivera um contato tão próximo com um humano, mas pelo que os outros lobos falavam não era pra se entender o que diziam e agora também compreendera o que o alfa dissera com igual a ela.

Magia fora o que ela fizera para curá-lo. Agora compreendia tantas coisas e ao mesmo tempo não entendia tantas outras.

Voltou a comer pensativo.

**-Maw...**

Olhou pra cima e viu um gato amarelo no muro.

-**Kero! - **falou Sakura e já se avançou pra segurar Shioran ao ver que este se movimentava em direção ao gato –** Não! Não ataca ele! Ele não é comida, ta? Alias, não ataque nenhum outro animal daqui, ok? Pode ser um bichinho de estimação... entende? –** ele a olhou e ela entendeu que ele não iria atacar Kero e o soltara, mas ele não entendera direito o estimação **- Hmmm... um animal como você que esta recebendo abrigo. Aqui todos estão protegidos e nenhum pode atacar o outro se não pode ser expulso ou até podem condenar a morte.**

Shioran voltou para seu pote de comida, Sakura aliviada voltou pra dentro da casa e trouxera outro pote, no qual botara no muro.

-**Desculpa Kero, mas agora terá que dividir com o Shioran - **viu o olhar de desagrado do gato para com o lobo, mas a garota não podia fazer muito, ainda mais sendo de natureza não serem amigos – **Nem pense em usar seus poderes para atacá-lo se não vou ter que trancá-los – **o gato bufou indignado.

-**Como é que funciona os poderes? – **perguntou Shioran, sabia que ela entenderia.

-**É muito variado. Kero é um exemplo de guardião, um protetor. Eu sou uma maga que cria cartas para usar um tipo de poder ou habilidade. Existe também aqueles que tem parceiros, no que Kero também é. Ajuda numa batalha e dependendo do tipo o parceiro humano&animal pode aplicar magias no outro para habilidades ou poderes, mas somente no parceiro. Só magia de cura não precisa ser parceiro para funcionar. O tipo guardião só existe pros que tem cartas que nem eu. Eles irão protegê-las caso a dona esteja longe, pois essas podem ser roubadas e utilizadas por outra pessoa que não seja o dono. Criar uma carta gasta muita energia o que deixa a pessoa vulnerável e ai o guardião pode protegê-la enquanto se recupera do desgaste. Também existe os solitários que tem magia e as usam em si mesmos ou pergaminhos que ao invocados soltam um poder, mas uma carta é muito mais forte que um pergaminho e dura muito mais. Mesmo quando seu dono morrer elas ainda viverão um tempo até outro as possuir e transformá-las em suas cartas, o que obvio gasta energia e novamente o papel do guardião para proteger a pessoa. Se o dono morrer e outro não as possuí-las morrerão –** acariciava Kero que terminava seu pote de comida – **Também tem os que usam cantos ou fazem movimento com as mão para usar a magia. Tem o de símbolos também, desenhos que invocam a magia, tecnicamente seriam os pergaminhos, mas esse tipo se desenha em qualquer lugar e se invoca o que quer... é um tipo complicado de explicar.**

Ouviu-se um som vindo de dentro da casa no qual Sakura saiu correndo pra dentro. Shioran curioso espiou pela porta, que fora deixada aberta, olhou para algo que ela pegava e levava ao lado da cabeça e começara a falar.

**-Ei gato, o que é aquela coisa que ela ta segurando? –** olhou o gato no muro que se lambia e ignorava-o –** aposto que nem sabe, como todo gato é burro.**

**-Cuidado com o que fala sarnento – **falou Kero parando de se lamber e com as orelhas pra trás olhava o lobo com ar de superior.

-**Não sei o que é sarnento, mas pelo visto era pra ser uma ofensa.**

**-Quem é o burro aqui? – **riu o gato.

**-Continua sendo você, vive aqui e nem sabe o que é aquele troço - ** se acomodou ao lado da escada.

-**Claro que sei! – **pulou do muro e foi até os degraus da porta – **é um telefone, humanos usam para se comunicar com outros a distancia.**

**-Que nem um uivo –** bocejou deitando.

-**Vai muito mais longe que essa comunicação estúpida de lobos – **bufou.

**-Gatos são tão estúpidos que nem tem um – **respirou fundo se enroscando.

-**Temos uma comunicação de cheiros e nossos miados também vão longe – **bufou o gato pulando o muro e sumindo.

No outro dia Sakura tinha que ir na feira fazer compras e queria levar Shioran, o qual relutava muito em ir.

**-Vamos vai ser legal, assim você pode conhecer outro animais e a cidade – **tentava argumentar.

Shioran muito arisco foi, não desgrudando das pernas de Sakura e olhava a tudo e a todos. Era tantos sons, cheiros, coisas estranhas e novas para ele. Muitos humanos e animas o olhavam curiosos alguns cachorros até fizeram menção de se aproximar, mas se afastavam quando ele mostrava agressividade.

Sakura sentindo e vendo todo o desconforto que Shioran estava passando resolveu voltar por um caminho onde não ouve-se tantas pessoas e com isso o lobo chegou a se afastar um pouco de suas pernas.

-**Não pude deixar de notar esse negocio no seu pescoço, o que é? – **perguntou Shioran podia sentir magia nele, no passeio começou a identificar a presença de magia e a falta dela.

-**Isso é meu báculo, o qual uso para invocar a magia das cartas - **tirou-o para ele ver melhor – **ele também é a chave do livro no qual elas são guardadas.**

De repente a chave saiu voando e ao olharem viram uma mulher segurando-o com ar de vitoriosa.

**-****Madōshi**, **devolva!**

**-Meu mestre será o novo dono das cartas clow.**

**-Elas já não são mais as cartas clow, são minhas, são cartas Sakura!**

**-Não serão mais então, isso ira terminar aqui –** falou umas palavras e um jato de fogo foi em direção a garota.

Shioran pulou sobre Sakura, derrubando-a e impedindo que fosse atingida. Foi em direção de Madõshi tentar recuperar o colar.

-**Animal estúpido - **outro cântico.

Viu uma barreira se formar um pouco a frente, mas notou que não ia muito pros lados. Ainda correndo foi para cima do muro ao lado, continuando por ele seu trajeto até ela.

-**Mas o que?! Quero ver escapar dessas bombas – **falou fazendo um movimento e falando palavras.

Ele viu esferas se formarem.

Desviava de todas deixando surpresos a todos. Madõshi resolveu começar a lançar vários tipos de magia de ataque. Shioran estava pegando embalo em sua corrida que não parava em torno dela e sabia que logo conseguiria ativar o seu poder, o único que sabia como usar e controlar.

A maga espalhou mais minas, lançou diversos feitiços, mas nada atingia o Lobo que corria cada vez mais rápido a sua volta.

Em sua corrida notara Kero e uma coruja que vinham na direção deles e nessa distração uma explosão da bomba o fez perder o embalo.

Kero tentou pegar o colar, mas a maga percebendo, lançou-lhe um feitiço jogando-o pra perto de Sakura.

Shioran com toda velocidade que pode arranja deu com a cabeça na barriga dela, fazendo-a cair para tras e com isso largou o colar, o qual ele pegou e voltava correndo para tentar devolve-lo a Sakura. Seu erro foi ficar de costas ao inimigo fora acertado por uma explosão.

-** Te peguei! –** falou vitoriosa a maga.

O colar que voara pra cima fora pego pela coruja branca que rapidamente chegou em Sakura largando o colar pra ela.

-**Liberte-se! -** falou Sakura ao pega-lo, fazendo o bastão aparecer – **Raio!**

Shioran ainda consciente via agora a Madõshi se proteger e desaparecer. Vendo Sakura usar o bastão foi que entendera. Magos que usavam cartas tem uma magia muito grande e para controlar a quantidade certa a ser usada, o bastão. Agora via a grande aura de energia que

Sakura estava a esconder.

Depois de uma magia de cura logo Shioran estava bem novamente, apesar de mancar um pouco.

-**Você foi esplêndido. Não sabia que conseguia sentir a magia – **falava a garota enquanto contornavam a sua casa para entrar pelos fundos.

**-Mas eu não senti... quer dizer... senti, mas eu também vi –** entrou no jardim e Sakura fechou o portãozinho indo para dentro da casa, se perguntava se ela ouvira o que dissera.

A coruja branca pousou no muro observando o lobo.

**-Que tipo é você?** – falou a coruja branca com uma voz suave e sem emoção.

**-Não faço idéia, descobri ontem que tinha magia –** olhava a coruja –** você seria?**

**-Yue, protetor e guardião de Sakura -** empertigou-se.

**-Pensava que só fosse um... da pra ter quantos guardiões ou protetores?**

**-Varia da magia da pessoa –** Falou Kero que pulara pra cima do muro sentando – **Quanto maior o nível de magia mais pode se ter, o problema é que também consumimos a magia do protegido por isso nunca se passa de um.**

**-Sem querer ofender – **falou Shioran entortando um pouco a cabeça para o lado**- mas vocês não seriam um tanto pequenos para isso?**

**-Pequeno... –** falou Kero irritado pulando pra cima dele e nisso se transformou num grande leão – **Quem é pequeno seu pirralho? - c**onseguira surpreende-lo, mas não fazê-lo pular pra trás como queria.

Shioran deu uma volta em torno do leão antes de parar novamente na sua frente e falar.

**-Não esta nada mal, mas ainda e inútil.**

**-ora seu verme!**

Keropulou pra cima dele, mas foi segurado por Yue, que também havia se transformado e agora era uma grande ave. Shioran só achou-o um pouco esticado de mais pra forma de uma ave.

**-O que seria essa sua outra forma Yue? **– perguntou o lobo calmo, como se nem liga-se pelo quase ataque deixando Kero mais irritado.

-**Sou o que chamam de arpia – **soltou Kero e voltou a forma coruja pousando no chão –** apesar de falarem que eu precisaria ter uma aparência mais humana.**

**-Arpia? Nunca ouvi falar...por isso do corpo mais alongado. Pensando agora realmente lembra a de um humano, só que com penas. **

**-Lobo estúpido, nem sabe o que é e fica falando de nós –** reclamava Kero que voltara a forma normal e subia para o muro.

-**Eriol deve conseguir ver o que ele é –** sugeriu Yue – **sendo um lobo creio que a magia que o rege é o da lua, por isso que estamos nos dando bem e com você tão mau, Kero. Sem falar na pequena rixa já existente – **riu.

Sakura reapareceu ouvindo o que Yue dissera.

**-Estava pensando a mesma coisa –** falou a garota abrindo o portão –** vamos.**

Yue levantou vôo, Kero pulou nos ombros da mestra e Shioran seguiu Sakura, mas dessa vez não foram em direção a cidade e sim a floresta. 

N/A: Desculpa a demora u.u`

Com sorte o cap 3 aparece logo =)

Já estou com uma parte bem maior do que deve ocorrer.

Muuito obrigada a Katy,Shimi.t e Sarinha Li pelos coments. Espero que o cap tenha agradado novamente ^.^ e atingido as expectativas.

Povinho amado digam o que acharam.

ByeBye


	3. Chapter 3

TScpa3

**-Ele mora na floresta? -** perguntava Shioran durante o caminho.

**-Hai – **respondeu Sakura – **Ele prefere um lugar mais calmo. Também é uma espécie de sábio por possuir parte da alma de Clow.**

**-Quem é Clow? – **perguntou novamente o lobo.

**-Hmmm... pra que você entenda bem ele era tipo um líder da matilha, o melhor que já existiu. Só que em relação a magia – **explicou Sakura.

Chegaram numa cabana simples. Havia um gato preto lá, junto de um rapaz. O gato se chamava Spinel e era como Kero, um guardião.

Sakura contou-lhe o que se passava. Após ouvi-la Eriol o encarava.

-**Então? Sabe dizer que tipo ele é? – **perguntou Yui.

-**Você esconde bastante poder –** falou Eriol, sorria para o lobo – **o que sabe fazer? **

**-Ele vai lhe entender se falar – **falou Sakura a Shioran.

**-Só sei ativar uma coisa- **contou o lobo – **eu consigo correr super rápido, mais rápido que o normal. E não me canso.**

**-Pode mostrar?- **pediu Eriol.

-**Terá que ser lá fora.**

Fora da cabana Shioran começou a correr em volta dela. Os outros fizeram uma fileira na frente da casa, Yui ficara no ombro de Sakura. Suas cabeças acompanhando quando o lobo passava.

**-Ele esta demorando - **comentou Kero.

**-Ele a recém deu duas voltas -** defendeu Sakura – **Talvez fosse mais fácil em linha reta.**

Yui olhou Eriol, que parecia não estar ouvindo a conversa, mas só parecia.

Foi quando eles sentiram primeiro uma magia estranha para logo uma totalmente familiar.

O lobo corria de tal forma que cada vez se tornava mais um borrão.

-**Essa presença... - ** falou surpreso Kero.

-**Como? – **perguntou Yui.

-**Ele não seria uma carta clow, seria? – **perguntou atônita Sakura.

Shioran ainda correndo escalou uma árvore, atraindo todos os olhares. Saltou e girando caiu no chão prosseguindo com a corrida. Ziguezagueou entre as arvores com perfeição. Parando a frente deles como se nem tivesse corrido, levantando poeira.

-**Você realmente tem um poder incrível –** falou Eriol.

-**Mas ele é ou não uma carta Clow?! – **gritou Kero impaciente.

**-Carta Clow? – **falou Shioran estranhando.

-**São as minhas cartas – **falou Sakura** – antes de serem minhas pertenceram ao Clow.**

**-Eu sou uma? -** falou surpreso.

-**Não e um pouco sim – **falava calmo Eriol – **Só não digo que é, por ter uma magia que é só sua. Mas esta é grande o suficiente para controlar a carta.**

-**Mas por que ele esta com a carta?! -** falou indignado Kero.

-**Aonde ele a guarda? - **perguntou Yui. Fora perspicaz.

-**Dentro dele – **falou, sorrindo mais ainda, Eriol.

-**QUE?!n – **gritaram juntos.

-**A carta por alguma razão resolveu se juntar a ele –** explicou Eriol **- Acha que consegue pensar em algo que a fizesse ela pensar assim? **

O lobo tentou lembrar de algo que pudesse explicar aquilo, mas parecia que sempre tivera a vida inteira... "Não foi a vida inteira" pensou.

Lembrou-se de quando era um filhote. Tão pequeno.

* * *

_A matilha estava mudando de toca. Os filhotes eram novos para tal, mas lá estava a matilha a correr para o novo local._

_Pequeno de mais foi ficando para traz e começava a cansar. Era obvio para si que aquilo era uma tentativa de elimina-lo caso realmente fosse muito fraco._

_Ainda tentou chamar, mas ninguém olhou pra traz. Ninguém o faria afinal não queriam um fracote no bando._

_Já não os ouvia, mas seguia-os pelas pegadas. Seu irmão fora o que estava se empenhando em deixar algum rastro, os outros pareciam evitar._

_Não estava mais aguentando correr. Fechou os olhos, tentando achar forças. Tinha que alcança-los, tinha que mostrar que era forte!_

_Foi quando sentiu pela primeira vez. Logo os alcançou e pode diminuir a velocidade._

* * *

Contou o ocorrido.

-**Entendo - **falou Eriol.

-**Sera que pode explicar de forma direta o que se passa, tudo que se passa **– exigiu Kero.

-**Poderia me explicar o que ocorre? - **perguntou o lobo de forma gentil.

-** Acontece que - **começou Eriol, se dirigindo ao lobo - **sua falta de tamanho sempre foi por possuir alguma magia. Ela consumia seu crescimento para poder crescer também. A carta vendo que tudo que você precisava era correr lhe deu seu poder. É a carta corrida que esta com você. Pelo passar dos anos tanto você quanto ela se alimentaram um do outro da magia. Talvez sua magia inicial não fosse regida pela lua, mas a da carta é. O que transformou a sua para a lua também. O que também lhe permite ser um parceiro como um magico sozinho.**

**-Como ele poderia ser um mago solitário por isso? –** quis saber Sakura.

-**Não tem quem ative a carta nele, ele ativa sozinho. **

**-E como fazemos para tira-la de dentro dele? –**perguntou Kero.

-**Isso eu não sei... –** parou pensativo Eriol -** farei umas pesquisas, se achar algo lhes informarei.**

* * *

Faziam o caminho de volta a casa. Shioran não perguntara antes, mas quis saber porque o Eriol não era dono das cartas em vez de Sakura.

-**Por que Clow quis assim – **falou Yui – **Não seria saldável para as cartas. Alem do mais, Eriol não possui realmente poderes.**

**-Como assim? – **perguntou o lobo.

-**Ele possui algo de Clow em si, uma parte de sua alma, mas só alma. A magia que ele possui é própria dele - **explicou a coruja.

-**Ele é do tipo sensitivo –**explicou Sakura**- São pessoas com poderes mágicos, mas só pra ver. O que pode torna-o um excelente preparador de poções, pois por algum motivo enxergam mais facilmente o que nem mesmo outros com magia veriam. Mas ficam indefesos se atacados.**

**-Mas só o Spnel basta para protege-lo? – **quis saber Shioran.

-**Ele tem outro protetor, não estava lá - **falou Yui – **Se chama Rubimun.**

**-O que ela é? E eles são como vocês, digo, tem duas formas?**

**-Sim- **continuou respondendo Yui, pousou nas costas dele – **Spi vira uma pantera. Rubi é uma borboleta...**

**-Borboleta? – **acabou cortando-o Shioran – **tão pequena?**

**-Sim, uma borboleta - **prosseguiu a coruja – **Ela é uma espécie grandinha. Mas se transforma em uma fada.**

**-O que é uma fada? – **o loboestava descobrindo como existia seres que nunca ouvira falar.

-**Tem aparência humana, mas pele azulada, orelhas pontudas, dentes afiados, olhos que parecem de cobra. Fica meio que do meu tamanho na forma Arpia. As asas são iguais de quando é borboleta só que maiores.**

Seguiu suas perguntas com Yui, que lhe respondia sem se incomodar. Acabara aprendendo muito sobre como era aquele mundo e sobre a vila.

* * *

Shioran começou a ir junto de Sakura à floresta destruir armadilhas. Ele era útil para acalmar mais facilmente os predadores que ficavam presos. Com os herbívoros ele era melhor longe.

Sakura sabia aonde os caçadores costumavam colocar as armadilhas. Ela também lhe contou de outra aldeia que existia não muito distante e que era de lá os que colocavam tais armadilhas. Lá também era um povo sem magia.

Estava pegando a noção das engenhocas humanas e de como desarmar as armadilhas. Yui estava lhe ajudando e muito a entender tudo aquilo.

**==num dia==**

Encontraram pela primeira vez um lobo preso numa jaula. Ao se aproximar notou ser uma fêmea.

Ela se encolheu no lado oposto da gaiola pelo qual se aproximavam.

-Fique tranquila – falou Shioran – ela só ira solta-la.

-Como vou saber que posso confiar em você – a loba respondeu eriçando-se.

-Não são as fêmeas humanas que caçam – sorriu.

Nisso a loba pareceu relaxar um pouco, mas assim que a porta se abriu ela saiu voando, se escondendo na mata.

Ele se perguntava se ela tinha seguido mais silenciosa ou só escondera-se por perto.

Após destruída a jaula seguiram. Mas ele tinha a nítida sensação de ser observado. Mas não a viu mais.

No outro dia sentia a mesma sensação, mas não a achava. Ela sabia espreitar muito bem. Isso se fosse ela.

Estavam voltando, quase na barreira, quando pela primeira vez ouviu algo. Sakura notou que ele parara.

-**Que foi?**

Shioran não a respondeu. Correu até onde achara ter ouvido o barulho. Encontrou a loba tentando fugir, pulou na sua frente.

**-Não precisa fugir – **falou-lhe – **Tampouco precisa se esconder. Por que ficou espreitando? **

Ela estava meio encolhida. Era tão estranho alguém lhe mostrar submissão.

-**Eu... -** ela falou timidamente – **tinha que ver por mim mesma isso. É tão estranho um humano ajudando e mais você a seguindo.**

**-Ela me salvou...**

**-Podia ter voltado para seu bando.**

**-Fui expulso por defende-la. E você, por que não volta pra sua?**

**-Estou perdida de mais para re-achar o caminho.**

**-Que aconteceu?**

**-Caçadores. Sai correndo, me perdi e fiquei presa.**

**-Quer vir comigo? Estou ficando no vilarejo dela.**

**-NÃO! Você é doido? Vai virar um cachorro!**

Pela primeira vez lembrou daquilo. Qualquer lobo que se unisse a humanos virava um cachorro. Apesar de ser só lenda, sabia que era um sentido incompleto. Afinal uma vez lobo, sempre lobo.

Olhou Sakura que se mantinha afastada esperando.

**-Não tenho nenhum lugar pra ir -** falou Shioran.

-**Então vamos criar um – **falou a loba, o surpreendendo – **Começar nossa própria alcateia.**

Ele a olhou, depois pra Sakura.

-**Terei de me despedir dela.**

Andou até a humana. Não era um cachorro. Não podia viver lá. A lenda era mais para lembrar que não poderia exercer seu lado lobo. Não poderia ser ele mesmo.

-**Sakura ... **

Ela o olhou esperando que continuasse.

-**Vou ficar aqui com ela.**

**-Que?**

**-Farei minha própria alcateia. Ficarei por essa área, então poderemos nos ver a qualquer momento.**

**-Certeza? **

Ela estava triste, ele sentia. Mas tinha que ser feito.

-**Sim. **

**-Saiba que sempre será bem vindo lá.**

-**Tenho que lhe devolver isto.**

Do peito do lobo começou a sair algo fino e brilhoso. Foi dele para a frente dela. A carta corrida.

Sakura pegou. Espantada perguntou:

-**Como você fez isso?**

**-Simplesmente tinha que falar com ela, percebi agora. Bastava eu não precisar mais dela.**

Sakura se agachou, acariciando sua cabeça.

-**Qualquer coisa não exite em ir lá me chamar.**

Ele abanou o rabo. Sorrindo foi pra junto de sua parceira loba. Com um último olhar a Sakura e um abanar de rabo seguiu pela floresta.

**Continua...**

* * *

**N/A: Não terminou!**

**Desculpe pela demora e futuras demoras que vira -.-'**

**Ocorre que virou tão comum isso ocorrer que não tem mais como prometer quando postarei um cap i-i**

**Vida, pq faz isso? y.y**

**Mas espero que estejam gostando ^-^ **

**E que apesar da minha demora a recompensa esteja sendo boa =p**

**Tchauzinho **


End file.
